Dependability
by emeraldoni
Summary: She could kill him. Really, she could.::On dependability and the true meaning behind it::...KakashixSakura drabble series.
1. Dependability

A/N: Little drabble. Not content with ending, but I LOVE KakaSaku pairings. If you want actual good fanfiction (because this is not it) between them visit Silvershine. She is my KakaSaku GOD.

Dependability 

Hatake Kakashi was not a man to be depended on when it came to trivial things. The first time Sakura had asked him to water her plants and check her apartment when she was on a mission (because by god she was not going to give Naruto a key to her place) she had returned a week later to find her plants dead and a filmy layer of dust left over her apartment. Sakura had grumbled and steamed and huffed about it for weeks, and when confronted Kakashi had just scratched his head and said, "Sorry, Sakura, I thought you were leaving _next _week."

Infuriating.

When Sakura turned nineteen she was allowed to drink, and she wanted a party. Whoever wanted to come was invited, but she especially wanted her team there, as they were her important people. Naruto showed up five minutes early, and Sai followed quickly after. Friends filtered in and out of their chosen bar that night and Sakura flushed under the haze of whisky and weak vodka.

At about two in the morning Kakashi showed up at her door with a bottle of rum and a sheepish look on his face. Sakura blinked at him groggily (and drunkenly) until he said, "Sorry, Sakura, I thought your party was _tomorrow _night."

She could kill him. Really, she could.

When Kakashi turned thirty-six Sakura decided to hold a small party for him. She had even went out of her way to get a signed copy of the new Icha Icha book he had been wanting (but was too cheap to buy). It had been quite a bit of work, considering she had to dress up in a bikini and wear high heels to get Jiraiya to even _consider _signing it. She hoped Kakashi was _damn _happy with the book, because if he wasn't she was going to _damn _well take his head off.

Naruto and Sai showed up at her apartment (on time. Ish.) and they sat around and tapped their fingers until two hours later Naruto said, "Screw it," and broke out the booz. They all ended up drunk and crashed on her floor next to a broken lamp and muddy footprints (because Naruto never took his stupid shoes off).

The next morning, around seven AM, much earlier than anyone should be awake after a night of binge drinking, Kakashi shook her awake. She ran to the bathroom, threw up, brushed her teeth, and came back out while he sat restlessly at her dining table, ignoring a snoring Naruto and a drooling Sai. Sakura gave Kakashi one long stare before he apologized. "Sorry, Sakura, but I _swore _I was supposed to show up in the morning."

She didn't talk to him for a week. (Though Naruto relayed everything they needed to say to each other anyway, so Kakashi didn't seem that punished when she actually did go back to talking to him.)

On their first S-class mission Sakura was separated from the group when they were attacked. She was up against three men who had scratches across their forehead protectors and leers across their faces. She delivered a swift kick to one in the abdomen, bones cracking beneath her chakra enhance foot. The second one she caught in a genjutsu, and the third came at her with a sword about to pierce her belly with her defenses wide open. Sakura opened her mouth to yell when the man was torn away from her and smashed against a tree, chest half torn away by a well aimed chidori.

Kakashi smiled at her sheepishly, blood spattered across his face, hunched over as she trembled and tried not to cry (because being left alone was that damn terrifying to her). He gripped her shoulder and she let out a deep breath. "Sorry, Sakura, I won't be late next time."

When they got back to Konoha, Sakura shyly asked if Kakashi would join her for dinner, and Kakashi diffidently accepted. Of course the night was spend with him reading porn and her trying to glimpse his face, but that's not what it was about, and they both knew it.


	2. Forcefulness

**A/N: **What is this? Another drabble? Why, yes, it is. How odd. I hope I kept them semi IC. I really tried. Enjoy the KakaSaku!

Forcefulness 

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei, it's time."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Show it to me." Sakura started to reach forward, and Kakashi stumbled back, his visible eye wide. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi...."

Kakashi glanced around the cave, looking for some way to escape, but finding none. His gaze turned back to his advancing student. She looked like a predator.

"Sakura," he said, holding up his hands like a shield, "I'm really not sure this is the best time for this."

"No, this _is_ the _best_ time for this. We are surrounded by missing-nins, most likely about to die, and after ten years, I have yet to see your face. _Show it to me."_

Kakashi pressed himself against the stone cave wall, "I'm sorry, Sakura, but as your previous teacher I cannot allow--"

Sakura pounced, fingers stretched like claws towards his face. Kakashi jumped to the right, as she landed, paused and turned to face him.

"Goddammit Kakashi-sensei. It's not that hard."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't"

"It really is."

They were circling each other, both crouched low. Kakashi eyed his former student warily.

"All you have to do," Sakura growled, "is take _one _damned finger, and pull your damned mask down. That's it."

"I really can't do that. Sorry Sakura."

"You have bad teeth, don't you."

"No."

"A scar?"

"No."

"Weird lips then."

"Definitely not."

"Then _what?"_

"...A tan line."

"I'm going to kill you."

Kakashi jumped aside as Sakura leaped at him again.

"Really, Sakura, we should be planning an escape right now. I understand you find me very attracti--"

He side-stepped as she made another leap, except this time she reached out to grab a handful of his sleeve. Kakashi flinched back as Sakura pulled him forward.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is, Kakashi."

"This is so unnecessary."

"It is quite necessary. Now shut up and let me do this."

Kakashi jerked his face away as Sakura reached forward.

"Sakura, please--" He was cut off as Sakura ripped the mask downwards. Kakashi froze as Sakura let her eyes wander over the southern half of his face. She took in his thin lips, sharp chin, hollow cheeks, and she keep looking, drinking him in.

"Smile." She commanded.

"Sakura--"

"Good enough." She said, staring at his white, even teeth.

Sakura smiled then, unclenching his fingers from his arm and sitting back.

"Well, you pass. _Now _we can start making plans to escape."

Kakashi stared at her blankly, then looked down at his mask.

"...You stretched my mask."

Sakura glanced at him, "Well, you shouldn't have resisted."

Kakashi frowned. Sakura's smile widened as she watched.

Kakashi looked back her, "My face only passes?"

Sakura laughed.


	3. Apperceive

**A/N: **I can safely say I'm obsessed. I know this is pointless (Sniffle, haven't received one review yet!) but it's such a nice outlet for my KakaSaku drabble ideas. I should write the next chappy for ReRight, but I can't seem to get Kakashi and Sakura out of my head. Woe is me.

Apperceive 

Sakura staggered as the man leaning against almost pitched over. She groaned and tightened her grip on the arm over her shoulder.

"You are such a pain in the ass."

Kakashi snickered. Sakura scrunched her nose as his breath overwhelmed her sense of smell. Kakashi was very, very drunk.

Sakura muttered something quietly as she lugged him down the street. She was tired, and it was late, and she really shouldn't be dragging her ex-teacher to his apartment after he binged on vodka and cheap sake. Seriously. Kakashi didn't seem to notice her ire, though, as he kept smiling at her.

"Sakuraaaa," he slurred, "you're amaaazing."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No, really." He nodded with conviction. "You always take care of me."

"Well, who else would do it? You dolt," She replied.

Kakashi sniggered, as though this were hilarious, and then decided to nuzzle her neck. Sakura stretched her neck away. "Watch it." She warned. He didn't listen.

"Also, also..." he said, trailing off for a moment, before remembering his thoughts, "you have nice hair. Smells nice." Sakura frowned as he sniffed her head. She hadn't washed her hair in, like, two days.

"Aaand," he continued, "You have nice...." His eyes drifted down to her chest. Sakura shot him a warning glance.

"...clothes." He finished.

Sakura grunted and started to walk faster. This was seriously a pain in the butt. Having her teacher fail at making blatant, drunken passes at her was not her idea of a nice night. It was quite the opposite.

Sakura suddenly froze as she felt a large, masculine hand grip her right breast. Her face turned mechanically to look at Kakashi, who was grinning at her.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to a pounding headache, a black eye, and memory loss. When meeting Sakura later that afternoon, he was curious as to why she kept blushing and avoiding his gaze. When questioned, she glared at him and muttered under her breath. Kakashi decided he was probably better off not knowing after she threw Naruto through a wall for saying Good Morning.


End file.
